Super Saiyan C-type
or or |class=Transformation |similar='Super Saiyan 4' }} Super Saiyan C-type is the non-full power version of the Legendary Super Saiyan form.Supplemental Daizenshuu, 1996 Most media simply refers to this form as サイヤ |''Sūpā Saiya-jin''}}. Overview Appearance In Broly's usage, he gains yellow hair. In the anime, Kale becomes slightly taller with noticeable musculature increases in mass and definition, but not nearly as much as the Legendary Super Saiyan. Her hair taking on a dull yellow tint compared to usual Super Saiyans in its first appearance. However, the aura retains the untinted golden hue of a typical Super Saiyan transformation. Her skin also becomes pale. In the manga, Kale starts out appearing similar to a regular Super Saiyan, but with blank eyes and the hair of the Legendary Super Saiyan form. In Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Broly gains yellow hair, pale skin and has similar blank eyes to that of his Legendary form hinting he is berserk in this form. He also sports a vibrant green aura instead of the usual golden Super Saiyan aura. Usage and Power This form is a Super Saiyan form with perfect energy control.Dragon Ball Super episode 101, "The Impending Warriors of Justice! The Pride Troopers!!" It is very similar to and is a variation of the first Super Saiyan form, though it is of a different evolution. In the Dragon Ball Z films, this form is treated almost exactly the same as the regular Super Saiyan while in Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Broly takes on this form by becoming a Super Saiyan while already in his Wrath State. Interestingly, Kale does not require the Wrathful state in order to become Super Saiyan C-type, possibly due to Universe 6 Saiyans having evolved to no longer having access to Great Ape power or the Wrathful form is not necessary to access Super Saiyan C-Type. At full power, this form becomes the Legendary Super Saiyan state. In the Dragon Ball Z movies, in this form Broly is powerful enough to defeat both Goten and Trunks as Super Saiyans at the same time and is able to outmatch base Gohan, despite Gohan having powered up considerably since his previous encounter with Broly,Gohan powered up considerably though base Gohan is able to hold his own. Upon seeing Gohan turn Super Saiyan 2, Broly responded by taking on his Legendary Super Saiyan form. In the Dragon Ball Super anime, when Kale used the form she possessed enough strength to allow Kale to partake in the battle between Caulifla and Goku - who were both in the Super Saiyan 2 form, though it is weaker than the Legendary Super Saiyan form. In the manga, Kale's power in this form's initial level is enough to beat down Golden Frieza (albeit he was nowhere near his full power or fighting seriously), after increasing in strength she is able to break Perfected Super Saiyan Blue Goku's guard, though Golden Frieza states that if he were to get serious he would be able to handle her without Goku. Kale then proceeds to power up into the Legendary Super Saiyan form. In Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Broly is powerful enough in this state to simultaneously fight Goku and Vegeta while they were in the Super Saiyan Blue state (Perfected Super Saiyan Blue in the manga). A user of this form cannot maintain the form while they are either in a coma or otherwise asleep unlike the Super Saiyan Full Power state, which is especially evident in Paragus' flashback to his outfitting the crown onto Broly, and later when Broly fell into a coma seven years prior. It is also noted that the legendary Saiyan is born strong enough to become a Super Saiyan. Aside from the standard gold hair, it also has various different hair colors depending on the lighting, including Auburn as well as pink/purple and lime green. In the anime, Kale gained this form when rather than feeling self-loathing she felt a greater desire to become better due to Caulifla's belief in her even in a dire situation, granting her control over her formerly Berserk form and also gaining this transformation. Kale utilized this form in battle with Casserale's team of Pride Troopers, attaining it to break out of Cocotte's Cocotte Zone. She then uses it alongside Caulifla to clash with the Pride Troopers, before powering up into Legendary Super Saiyan. She later uses this form again in order to fight Goku in his Super Saiyan 2 form alongside Caulifla. In the manga, Kale transformed into this state in anger at Frieza and proceeded to rush him down. As Golden Frieza prepared to get serious, Goku then interfered with the battle and fought Kale with his Perfected Super Saiyan Blue - to which she managed to break his guard, only for him to be kicked out of the way by Frieza. Kale then powered up into her Legendary Super Saiyan form. Using this form, Broly battles Goku and Vegeta in their Perfected Super Saiyan Blue forms in the manga. In Super Dragon Ball Heroes, Kale uses this form fighting Oren and Kamin alongside Super Saiyan Caulifla, however the two artificial lifeforms consider them boring foes. Film Appearances Broly utilizes this form in flashbacks of Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, when becoming enraged at the appearance and mention of Kakarot he proceeds to transform from Super Saiyan A-type into C-type Super Saiyan (with green hair) - back to A-type Super Saiyan - and then into Legendary Super Saiyan. Upon arriving on Earth in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, Broly transforms into this form, he utilizes it in his battles with Videl, Goten, Trunks, and Gohan until Gohan becomes a Super Saiyan 2, and thus Broly responds by becoming a Legendary Super Saiyan. In Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Broly transforms into this form after seeing his father's dead body. He is able to outmatch Goku and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan Blue forms even diving through their Galick Kamehameha with ease. He fights Frieza in his final form and easily beats him around, he then proceeds to fight Golden Frieza for around either one hourIn Broly, Piccolo claims fusion can be attempted immediately after de-fusing. or three hoursFusion lasts for 30 minutes, wait time between fusions takes 60 mins, Goku and Vegeta fail the dance twice in Broly. before finally beating him to the point he cannot fight back. Broly craves battles in this form and even tried to attack Whis, who just dodged his all efforts showing Broly in this form is no match for him. Later Gogeta, the Fusion Dance of Goku and Vegeta appears to fight him. In this form while fighting he was able to push base Gogeta to transform into Super Saiyan, and they both seems evenly matched until Broly's power grows again and he transformed into his Legendary Super Saiyan form. Variations *'Super Saiyan' - The ordinary Super Saiyan form. *'Golden Great Ape' - The result of a Great Ape turning Super Saiyan, while Super Saiyan C-type in Broly is the result of a Wrathful Saiyan becoming a Super Saiyan. Video Game Appearances This form appears in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle as the same transformation as Kale's Super Saiyan 2. Trivia *In Broly, when Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan, his hair first turned green for a brief moment before turning into the usual blonde color. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Super Saiyan Tipo C Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Transformations Category:Saiyans